1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and system for starting up a computer device having a defective permanent memory device, such as a hard drive.
2. Description of the Related Art
Computer systems such as personal computers and television set top boxes which manage television functions proceed through a start-up procedure or boot in which the operating system and other basic software are loaded. The operating system and hardware are typically loaded from a permanent memory such as a hard disk drive of the computer system during the startup procedure. If an error occurs in the permanent memory which prevents the operating system from loading, the computer system is rendered inoperable.
A known prior art system for recovering from software problems that cause system failures is disclosed in PCT Patent Publication No. WO 95/22794. In that prior art system, a secondary startup volume is stored in a permanent memory device of the system and is used when the primary startup software fails. The secondary startup volume is arranged on a separate part of the permanent memory device of the system, i.e., on the same hard disk drive that holds the primary starting system. Accordingly, if there is a problem with the hard disk drive itself, neither the primary nor the secondary startup volume can be used.
Another system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,259,442 in which software is downloaded from a remote server to a client device. According to this reference, the most current version of software can be downloaded to a client device from a remote server, thereby allowing correction of defects in the original software on the client device. However, this disclosure fails to address the problem that arises when the permanent storage device, i.e., the hard disk drive, fails thereby making it impossible for the client device to even contact the remote server so that replacement software can be downloaded.